


水蜜桃好甜

by captainlay1007



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlay1007/pseuds/captainlay1007
Summary: 你们说想要这篇文那我就发出来了最近扫黄打非特别厉害请大家见谅
Kudos: 1





	水蜜桃好甜

清晨的第一缕阳光照射到艺兴微颤的睫毛上，少年的睡颜被阳光照射，也有了几分慵懒。

艺兴起来揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，正当他往下看的时候，白嫩的脸顿时间被红晕染的红彤彤的，全身都是昨晚被lay吃干抹净的痕迹，艺兴开始回忆起了昨晚和lay的疯狂性事。

昨晚他回到家，后来他已经没有印象了，只知道被lay托着大腿干了好久，后面还有各种花式的动作，让他感觉到从凌晨干到天刚微微亮，老流氓。艺兴这么想着。

艺兴试图下床去浴室洗澡，腰感觉像断掉的那种疼，疼的艺兴忍不住“嘶……” 了一声，可艺兴还是靠着自己坚强的意识下了床。

“........该死的老流氓，不是说着说着要轻点嘛....”艺兴一边嘟囔着一边翻着衣服，可他的老流氓竟然在浴室里洗澡。

艺兴披好浴袍正准备走向浴室，他想着:他该不会去上班了吧?上班去了挺好，可以不用再看到这个流氓了。想到这，艺兴露出了一个得意的微笑。

可事情哪有想象的那么简单?正当艺兴狐疑的打开浴室门，就发现了不该看到的景色。

“啊! ! !”艺兴第一眼看到lay, 吓得捂住自己的脸，真的，他什么都没有看见! ! !

Lay在花酒底下冲着热水澡，听到这么大的动静后，轻轻笑了两声，昨晚不都是看光了吗，还这么有动静，lay轻咳 了两声，恶趣味的对艺兴说道:“昨晚不是都看光了吗，我记得昨晚你还对着我这身材摸来摸去呢?”“你你你……你先转过身好不？”

艺兴只觉得太差耻了，以为他在上班，没想到啊没想到啊.....

Lay还是听他的话，转过身去给艺兴放热水，一边调水温一边回过头看着自己的小兔子粉红粉红的，忽然施虐感爆发:“怎么?要跟我一起洗鸳鸯浴?”

“啊啊啊啊你你你还看! !谁要跟你洗鸳鸯浴呀!!”艺兴下意识的裹着浴巾，眼睛红红的瞪了一眼lay，真是的，这个变态！

Lay帮他放好热水了后，伸手就要把艺兴公主抱到浴缸里，却被艺兴打断:“哎哎哎别抱我，我自己长有腿我自已走，用不着你帮忙。”说完刚开始抬腿走的时候，腰部的疼痛随之袭来，“嘶....”他疼的皱了皱眉。

Lay被艺兴倔强的样子皱了皱眉，二话不说就直接把艺兴抱了起来，长腿一跨三步走到浴缸前。

“你你你……！”艺兴刚想挣扎，lay凶狠的瞪了他一眼，艺兴就乖的不像样，胆怯的攥着盖在身体上的毛巾，眼神乖的像只被欺负了好久的小兔子，只能任lay摆布。

Lay把艺兴放到浴缸里面去，刚接触到水的小兔子本能的扭动自己的腰，一边挣扎一边喊着:“干嘛啊! !我不要和你洗！！！”lay只能皱着眉看着面前难伺候的小祖宗，抱着艺兴进入浴缸里。

经过一番挣扎后，艺兴终于安静了下来，把头靠在lay的肩膀上，任由lay摆布。

Lay挤了一些沐浴露，开始给艺兴抹香香，lay的动作很轻，生怕哪里重了，他又会被艺兴凶，艺兴也是很享受，才抹完上半身就睡着了。

就在他刚睡着的时候，lay不知不觉 的在下半身胡乱游走，摸着艺兴的大腿，捏着艺兴的臀肉，可艺兴毫无感觉到自己处于被大灰狼的胡萝卜诱惑正在一点点的靠近狼洞，对于臀部敏感的艺兴来说，他感觉到臀部有股酥酥麻麻的痒，只能徒劳的在lay的大腿上摩擦止痒，臀部动着动着就对上了lay的枪口。

Lay的眸子越来越深，可艺兴毫无感觉到自己被大灰狼上钩了，屁股对着lay的枪口，lay已经忍了很久了，扶着那个东西顶了一下艺兴

艺兴终于醒了过来，刚反应过来时lay已经把他放倒了，lay扶着那东西恶劣的笑了:“刚才扭得不错嘛，后面有你好受的了。”说着，lay一口含住了艺兴秀气的宝贝，艺兴被lay这个行为羞红了脸，“你……不要这样子……嗯……”lay开始快速吞吐着艺兴的东西，时而还用舌头舔着龟头，艺兴被lay口的难受，只能揪着lay的头让他吐出来，lay吞吐的越来越快，他终于如愿以偿的听到了艺兴第一声娇喘:“嗯……啊……啊……”

艺兴喊着射进lay的嘴里，lay吐出艺兴的精液，恶劣的笑了:“我还没有进去呢，你就射了。”说完把艺兴翻过去，趴在艺兴的身上，就着精液慢慢扩张，开始对着艺兴的耳朵旁说起了荤话:“那个小眼睛有什么好？如果再跟他有交集的话我就把你干到你知错为止，你们两个在舞台上有交集的话，我就对着观众和主持人的面把你操哭，你哭着求着我不要在这里干，可我就是听不到，把你操得连喊老公，操到你求着我把你操射为止，我们还有可能在餐厅，录音棚，酒店，甚至人来人往地方干这些事情……”

艺兴只觉得羞耻难当，他感觉被lay就着自已的精液扩张，窝在lay的肩膀上，一边抽泣一边说:“唔……你别说了……哈啊……”

“可是，我舍不得。”lay如蜻蜓点水似的亲了艺兴一下， “如果你觉得疼就喊出来，我不分轻重的。”说完，扶着那东西一插到底。

艺兴感觉到自己的肉穴酸酸胀胀的，昨天晚上刚做过，他也不感觉到疼，但lay耳边的荤话在他耳里过不去，羞得一直在往上挣扎，想在lay的怀里挣脱出来，但lay先抓过来重重的一顶。

这一下太重，艺兴感觉自己已经被顶飞了,红彤彤的脸像刚成熟的水蜜桃，泪水一直在脸上流淌，趴在lay的肩膀上小声的抽泣着。

Lay看着自己的水蜜桃精想把自已的头藏在他认为最隐蔽的地方，笑着去吻艺兴缎子一样的脊椎，开始一下一下的重顶。

“嗯……哈啊……哥……哥哥……轻一点嘛……”艺兴无力的娇喘着，滚烫的利刃在他的里面快速抽插着，lay埋得深，艺兴感觉自已的腺体被那个东西重重撞击着，无力的扭扭腰，以示他轻一点。

无非这个动作反而在lay眼里就是无声的邀请，lay托着艺兴的大腿根，开始了更加狠的操弄，引来艺兴一阵阵娇喘。

“啊……哈啊……啊啊啊……进嗯哈啊……进来了……轻点……啊啊……要……要坏了……”

“嗯啊……哈啊……唔……老公……啊……哼嗯……把……兴兴操得……好舒服啊……啊……嗯……”

“呃……哈啊……不要……我不要了……老公……放过我吧……啊……”

Lay继续快速的操弄，看着艺兴的乳尖，心里的施虐感爆发，俯下身去啃食着小果果，艺兴感觉快感如山崩，两处敏感点都被侵犯着，他大着胆子，附身在lay的脖子上种下了一颗属于他自己的草莓。

Lay被艺兴这一举动给刺激到了，下身的动作越来越快，艺兴被顶到翻了个白眼，哭着被操射了，后面的内穴也下意识的绞紧了些，lay也在这个时候射出一大波精液，滚烫的精液浇在他的腺体.上。艺兴被精液烫到尖叫着又射了一波精液。

后来也不知道怎么的，艺兴感觉到自己已经躺到床上去了，后面的老流氓紧紧抱住他，在他的身.上种下一颗又一颗草莓。

你真是太甜了，比水蜜桃还要甜呢。  
[END.]  
文/沈兴予

◎禁二改二传.


End file.
